A Kiss From An Enemy
by LonelyGer
Summary: [COMPLETE] » An antiHP fan gets lost in the world of Harry Potter, much to her horror. She meets Marcus Flint and learns, after a few days, that he was given a dare to make her like him in 7 days. Unfortunately, she only realises this after she starts to
1. Introduction

**¤ A Kiss From an Enemy ¤ **

© LonelyGer

:: F o r e w o r d s ::

This is a Flint fic about an anti-Harry Potter fan, Zhang Lin gets sucked into the world of Harry Potter and meets, of course, Marcus Flint. From what she learnt, her name in the Potter world is Chang Ling, known to most as Ling, and she is Cho's cousin. Cho tells her that she has been knocked out by Flint during Quidditch. Flint, of course, played dirty and took a club out of his housemate's hand and sent the Bludger her way. She didn't see it, and thus, that was the reason why she was in the hospital wing. Meanwhile Flint has got a dare to get her to like _him_ in 7 days. But how could anyone like a guy who sent her to hospital?

For poster of the story, please go to www.boomspeed.com/lonelyger 

» Dîsc£ªiMê® «

I do not own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. =)

Please review.

Luv,

_LonelyGer_


	2. I was horrified

Chapter 1 - I was horrified

This was all Lacey's fault. Don't ask why. If she hadn't made us walk instead of taking the bus, if she hadn't wanted to go into that shop... Arghhhh. Anyway, there I was, minding my own business that morning when my teacher dropped a bombshell on us. Hey, maybe it was the teacher's fault. She wanted us to do that stupid essay on magic, didn't she?

"Rachel," a voice called from outside the classroom. Rachel was Ms Chan's, our form teacher, first name. "Rachel, I've got a foreign student for you."

The classroom immediately started to buzz with excitement. Totally predictable. Our school had not let foreign students enter since... ever. Ms Chan's attempts to quiet the class down did not help either. We just went noisier by the minute.

She gave up and went to talk to the secretary outside. The class started to lower their voices to eavesdrop.

"England?" we heard Ms Chan say.

The almost silent class gave me time to think. _Who would move to Singapore?_ I wondered, slightly amused. Our country isn't big on big, if you know what I mean.

Ms Chan appeared back into the classroom with a boy, correction, _man_, trailing behind her with a bored expression on his face. "Class," she started.

I was sure almost every girl's jaw dropped. Okay, fine, I admit I did ogle a bit too. I'm only human after all.

It was no doubt he was good-looking, with dark hair and eyes like that. A sneer seemed to make its way onto his oh-too-hot face as he surveyed the class' stunned looks. As if he had expected it.

That made my impression of him bad. Alright, perhaps he didn't _want_ to come to Singapore. Maybe his father had a job or something. He didn't have to look so... _arrogant_.

"Everyone," Ms Chan continued brightly. "Let's put our hands together to welcome Jamie Yeates." She put her hands together in an exaggerated manner.

I hope that answers your question if she was in drama club when she was younger.

As the class full-heartedly applauded, I sank my head onto the desk. There was only an empty seat in the classroom and it was beside me. _Please don't sit here. Please don't sit here..._ I prayed desperately, knowing it was an hopeless cause.

"Oh! There's a seat beside Zhang Lin. Why don't you sit there, Jamie?" Ms Chan said, her smile never faltering. "Is that okay, Zhang Lin?" It was too bad she didn't have any psychic powers, or she would have known I was trying to keep myself from jumping up and strangling her.

_Damn_, I thought. My dream to graduate the school peacefully, without any "obstructions", was gone. That's right, I'm not a popular girl.

I lifted my head and gave Jamie and Ms Chan a huge, fake smile and said, "It would be my pleasure." I lowered my voice so that no one could hear my next sentence. "Not."

Only Lacey, my best friend and possibly my only trusted friend, heard me. She sat on my left. Lacey shot me a look that plainly said, "How could you _not_ like him?"

"Like that," I muttered under my breath as Jamie took his seat on my right. "Snobbish git." I moved my table and chair a few inches away from him purposely. His obnoxious expression flickered when he saw me. Hah. Serves him right.

The bell rung. Everyone stood up and started packing their bags, ignoring the fact that there was still a teacher in the room.

"Class, remember to write an essay on _A Magical Life_!" Ms Chan called out. No one paid any attention to her. It had been like that since I started schooling here. When the bell rings, hear nothing but the bell. That was the student motto.

I got up from my seat and waited outside the classroom for Lacey. I yawned. I desperately wanted to go home and bury my head into my pillow and sleep soundly.

_Where was Lacey?_ I thought, mildly irritated. We were supposed to be taking the bus home. How many buses does she plan to miss before boarding?

A pair of shuffling feet sent me turning around, thinking it was Lacey. Instead, my eyes fell on someone else, someone none other than Jamie Yeates himself.

"Oh, you," I said, whipping my head back around. I was sure my voice was coated with disappointment. I mentally patted myself on the back.

"Is it me or do you really dislike me for no reason?" his deep voice asked me from behind.

"Neither," I said, not bothering to turn around. I don't dislike him, I _hate _him. For a reason too. His arrogant attitude.

"Well, then, how would you like to go down to the pictures with me?"

I noticed he put emphasis on "me". Like he's a celebrity. Well, pictures means cinemas, which means catching a movie with _him_. Yep, add that extra emphasis.

"I'd hate to," I replied.

"How about I help you with that essay Ms Chan gave?" he offered. "I bet I would be pretty good at it."

Three things happened at once, all coming from me.

I spun around, saw his cocky grin, and punched him in the face. "The nerve," I hissed. "You're _pretty _good at writing huh? Here's a hint - I'm better."

I spotted Lacey stepping out of the classroom and pulled her away to prevent her from seeing what I had done to Jamie. I threw a death glare at Jamie and stormed away.

"Are you angry or something?"

I shook my head. I was practically steaming. To me, Jamie just gave me an insult. I stuck my fists in my pockets. I could just... _punch_ him. Again.

"I was wondering we could, you know, walk home."

I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at Lacey. "_What?_ Why?"

She blushed. "I think it would be fun." With that, she pulled me away from the bus stop, leaving me no choice but to walk with her.

"What's the deal about walking home?" I asked with mild curiosity.

She let out a high-pitched giggle, which sounded like fingernails scratching against a blackboard. Ugh. "Some of the classmates say Jamie walks home."

I blinked at her in disbelief. "And... what has that got to do with anything?"

"Well..." Lacey giggled again. "I hope we'll get to see him."

I can't help it. Disgust overtook me. "Lace, there's, like, a _million _roads out there. You don't even know where he-"

"Look, Zhang Lin! A new shop in the mall!" Lacey interrupted, pointing. From the far distance, I could see the shop name, 'Charmed' flash. "Let's go and take a look," she said.

Awww, there goes my nap. "What for?" I snapped. "We still have that essay to do."

"Please?" Lacey begged. "You can do it in about half an hour. _Please_? Who knows, maybe you'll get some tips from the shop. It does look magical, doesn't it?"

I know what she was thinking. Harry Potter. I swear she's _madly_ in love with that fictional character. "Don't get started," I muttered.

Unluckily enough, it _was_ all about Harry Potter. I watched as Lacey squeal at our "luck" and saw her practically run into the shop. I sighed as I followed her in. I could have went home myself, but I _hate_ being seen alone. You know.

I wandered away from the shelves and shelves of Harry Potter books and PC games and walked towards a table of four computers. Only one among the four computers was switched on. Suddenly, the screen turned black. Then a gray hole appeared in the middle of the computer. Words poured out of it.

"Prepare for the unbelievable," I read it aloud and snorted. Well, I _believed_ it would be about Harry Potter. "Press the return key."

Little curious me did as I was told.

At first nothing happened. Then I felt a pull and all of a sudden, there were four bright colours swirling around me. Red, yellow, blue and green. It was so eye-piercing that I had to close my eyes.

I sucked in a breath and the feeling of being pulled disappeared. Like, vanished. Relieved, I opened my eyes and started.

I was no longer in the shop! I had never in my life came here before. The place looked familiar though. Like I've seen it in a movie. A movie Lacey begged me to watch with her. A Harry Potter film.

It came to me. I was in the infirmary. With a stranger looking down at me with her huge eyes.

**[A][N]**

_**In the next chapter...**_ Who was the stranger? Zhang Lin finally meets Marcus Flint... but why the hell does he look like Jamie Yeates?

Hoho, could the computer be a Portkey? BTW, What's Cho's eye colour? *blur*

Kindly review~


	3. I was alone

Chapter 2 - I was alone

I jumped about a foot high.

"Who are you?" I demanded to know, clutching the blanket and extremely glad that I was dressed, though in Quidditch robes. Or so it seemed.

The stranger looked at me through watery eyes. To my horror, tears sprang into her eyes - again. I briefly wondered if it was my fault.

"Are you okay, Chang Ling?" she asked softly, and grasped my right hand. "I'm Cho - Cho Chang." When I didn't reply, her shoulders slumped. "Your... cousin?"

"My name is _Zhang Lin_," I snapped. "Not Chang Ling." I gave her a look. "We are _related_?"

Cho - or so she called herself - nodded. She touched my forehead and I slapped her hand away. She looked like she wanted to cry again.

"The bludger must have hit you too hard," she whispered. "It's all that dirty Flint's fault."

I sat up. "What happened?" I asked, mainly out of curiosity.

"We were having a Quidditch match against Slytherin," Cho started to explain, after a moment's hesitation. "You're a Chaser, Ling, and I'm the Seeker of the Ravenclaw team. You were holding the quaffle and well, Flint being Flint, cheated and grabbed the club out of their Beater's hand and smacked it towards you - " She sniffed. " - And you ended up here."

Alas.

I was stuck in this Harry Potter world where everyone thought they were witches or wizards. Stuck in this crazy world. How the heck am I going to get back?

God help me.

"I must have temporary amnesia," I told Cho. A little bit of relief was shown on her almond-shaped face.

I jumped out of bed. "I'm alright now," I announced. "And starving. Is it time for dinner?"

A smile spread across Cho's face. "Yes," she said, looking pleased, of all things. "I'm glad you are okay, Ling."

As we walked to the Great Hall, I learnt lots of things about me and well, my family and all that. In this world, my name was Chang Ling, as much as I hated the pronunciation. I was a Ravenclaw, like Cho, except I was in seventh year. My parents were "muggles", she said. I was a supposedly prefect and had my own prefects' common room, along with the others, including Marcus Flint. How a great and stupid bully became a prefect was beyond me.

"Oh look!" someone said coolly from behind. "If it isn't the mudblood."

Tension settled on Cho's face while I tried to recall what it was. Mudblood... mudblood... ah, yes. A vulgarity to scold muggleborns.

"That's Marcus Flint," Cho muttered.

"So he is," I murmured, and without warning, I spun around with the intention of giving him a lecture.

Except, I was met with seven pairs of eyes and all of them were in green Slytherin robes. I had no idea which was Marcus Flint.

I stared at the person nearest to me, the one with blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Look, Flint," I reasoned. "I know you've been in love with me since first year but please, no nicknames. I get terribly embarrassed when you do that -"

Cho stifled a laugh and tugged at my arm. Deciding to stop there, I turned back around, triumphant.

Just where is the goddamned common room? I had been searching around the huge school for ages and I haven't got a clue. I asked Cho, and she did not know as well.

A guy in Slytherin robes passed by me. Normally I would not mess with these kind of people, but hell, I was _desperate_.

"Hey," I called, hurrying after him. "Wait up!"

He gave me a backward glance and continued walking.

I frowned. What was wrong with him? I sprinted forward and gripped his arm. I have a strong grip, thanks to fighting off jerks.

_Whoa_.

I jumped back. Wasn't that... Jamie Yeates? Except for the teeth, that is.

"What are you doing here?" I said aloud, trying to hide my surprise.

He grabbed the collar of my robes and pulled me up a few inches off the ground. "My name happened to be _Marcus Flint_ and I study here," he spat. "You better respect _me_ and not give trouble."

My, my, my. Does _he_ sound like Jamie Yeates. Obnoxious fellow.

I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away. He dropped me and I stumbled, trying to catch my breath.

"So, you're Marcus Flint," I noted. An unusual heat rose in my cheeks.

Flint gave me a look, then laughed. Out. Loud. Caught off guard, I glared at him, speechless.

"No wonder you were staring at Malfoy this evening," he said loudly. What did he want to do? Let the whole world know? "You've forgotten who I was!"

I had never been so embarrassed in my life. And embarrassed by a fictional character, no less. "Whatever," I snapped. "I need to go to the common room. Where is it?"

Flint snorted in laughter. "You've got amnesia!"

I slapped him. Tried to, for he caught my arm expertly. He wiped the tears of laughter - damn it! - off his face and said to me, "Follow me, Chang. I'll show you."

So there I went, trailing after Flint like a lovesick puppy. How totally gross is that?

**[A][N]**

_In the next chapter... _Zhang Lin has a head-on collision with Marcus Flint! What will he - and she - do?

Yay! I finally updated! Exams are starting tomorrow, so I'm not really sure when I'll be able to update. Keep checking though.

Lastly, remember to review!

Oh yeah, join my virtual Hogwarts school at www.potterplay.cjb.net


	4. I was confused

Chapter 3 - I was confused

"Blue lips," Marcus said to the portrait hanging over the prefects' common room. It swung over, revealing a brightly lit room. "After you."

I shot him a distrustful look as I stepped inside. My voice was caught in my throat. "It's beautiful," I whispered.

Marcus laughed. "That's exactly what you said when we first came here," he told me. "You haven't changed much."

"Well, I suppose you were annoying in the past as well," I returned. "Because then you haven't changed at all."

He gaped at me and shook his head. "Damn you, Chang," he murmured. He turned around and stepped back to the outside. "I don't think I can stand you even now."

I watched as he walked away from me, and I assumed he was going to the Slytherin common room.

I was having a blurry vision in the morning. I had to blink several times to see where I was and realised I was still in the Harry Potter world. I sighed and got out of bed to get to the bathroom.

My self-dyed red hair and dark chocolate eyes stared back at me in the mirror. I was relieved, to see that I had not changed a bit. I thought I was about to go crazy, and have the same brown hair Cho had.

A loud thumping noise was heard.

Speak of the devil.

I yanked open the door and stared at my "cousin". "May I ask what brings you here, my dear cousin?" I asked, barely disguising the annoyance in my voice.

She stared at me obliviously and showed me her watch. It was a Rolex. Not bad.

"You are going to be late!" Cho screeched. She hurried over to my closet and pulled out a couple of clothes. "Hurry, we only have four minutes before your Potions start! And we both know Professor Snape _hates_ that!"

Drama, drama, drama.

I was dressed in record time, pushed around, and finally found myself walking towards the dungeons for my lesson. It was then I realised I had forgotten to take my quill and parchment.

I cursed under my breath and retraced my steps. I was just sprinting around a corner when - 

_Crash!_

I fell to the floor. It was so unexpected that I hadn't prepared for the fall and I sprained my ankle.

I was livid.

I managed to get myself to sit up, and was just about to give the person who knocked into me a lecture. Surprisingly (or not), it was Marcus Flint.

"Are you _blind_?" I yelled at him as I tried in vain to stand up.

He held out his hand.

I glanced at him, then at his hand, in disbelief. "I don't need your help, _pureblood_."

Marcus sighed in exasperation and squatted down to pull me up. "Yes, you do," he said and let go of me.

The pain was excruciating and I nearly dropped to my feet again. Fortunately (or not!), I was caught by Marcus.

"You can't even walk by yourselves!" he exclaimed and - get this - hailed me over his shoulders like I was some... backpack or something. "I'm getting you to the hospital wing."

I could not believe it. Was this the same person who supposedly got me into the hospital wing?

"I don't need your help!" I repeated loudly and banged my fists against his back.

He laughed and turned left.

I was aware that the fifth years were having their lunch at this time and many girls were giving us an eyeful. I blushed hotly.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Marcus shouted as he set me down on a nearby chair. The older witch appeared at the doorway and gasped when she saw me. She hurried over with her wand and muttered some spell while pointing at my left foot.

Almost immediately, I felt better. There was a slight feeling that numbed my ankle and reduced the pain.

I stood up and nodded at Marcus. "Thanks" was at the tip of my tongue but I refused to let it escape my lips.

"We better get to potions," I said weakly, avoiding his penetrating gaze. I felt as if he knew what I was thinking.

Marcus smirked and HELD MY HAND. "We might as well not go," he said. "Snape will get mad all the same."

I couldn't speak and just stared at the way his hand took mine.

What's coming over me?

We strolled by the lake, careful not to get too close. We did not talk and I felt uncomfortable because of it. I was not used to such silence.

It was then I heard footsteps. Approaching us. Marcus did too, because we turned our heads at the exact same time.

It was a Slytherin boy, the blond one whom I thought was Marcus.

He shot me a disgusted glare and spat at my feet. I jumped away just in time and returned the glare.

"Flint," he drawled. "What are you doing with this mudblood?"

I saw Marcus gave him a look, a look which I thought said _you should know_. There was something wrong with the both of them.

I stepped away from the Slytherins. "What are you trying to say, Malfoy?"

The younger student chuckled. "I'm saying Flint was d-"

I saw Marcus gripped his arm and Draco Malfoy shut up.

"Is it something bad?"

Draco Malfoy laughed again. "Yeah."

"Is it something related to a person?"

"Yeah."

"Is it me?"

"Y-"

Marcus shot him a warning look that was supposed to be discreet, but I saw it anyway. I spun around and headed back to the castle without a word.

**[A][N]**

_In the next chapter... _Zhang Lin's first flying lesson! With... who else?


	5. I was saved

Chapter 4 - I was saved (literally)

"You are going to have your flying lesson today, Ling!" Cho squealed. "Aren't you excited? Soon you can play Quidditch with us..." she rambled on.

I stifled a smile and grimaced at her instead. Of course I was excited. My first flying lesson.

Cho led me to the Quidditch Field where Madam Hooch would be teaching me how to fly. I could barely contain my excitement as I grabbed one of the school brooms (mine was destroyed when I fell from it during the last Quidditch match - all thanks to that Slytherin jerk).

"I will leave you here to wait," Cho told me, and checked her watch. "It's time for Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson." She bid me farewell and turned to leave the field.

I watched her until she became impossible to be seen.

"Ready?" a voice asked from behind. "For your flying lesson?"

At first, I was confused. The teacher that was supposed to teach me was a female. How did she have such a deep voice? Unless she _was_ a guy that changed his sex... I shuddered.

"Chang?" the voice called again.

I turned around. "Good morning, Madam Ho-" My eyes widened involuntarily. "Flint?"

He flashed me a smile. It looked almost sincere. "I'm here to give you your lesson. Something came up and Madam Hooch needed to see to it."

"Something came up," I repeated and narrowed my eyes at him. "Did you have anything to do with that something, Flint?"

Marcus snorted. "Like I wanted to teach a mudblood to fly."

I rolled my eyes as if I didn't care and tapped my foot. "Can we start?"

He held up his left hand, which _was_, in turn, holding a posh broom.

"Nimbus two thousand and one," I read aloud the words that stretched across the broom, and glanced up at him. "What about it?"

"I'm lending you my broom," he explained and sighed exasperatedly, as though I was being very difficult.

I pointed to the school broom that I was holding. "I have one."

"The school one will give you splinters."

"I don't believe you."

"Don't be childish," Marcus snapped and pushed his Nimbus 2001 towards me.

I shot him a look. "Yours must be tampered with," I replied snidely.

There was a moment of silence.

"Suit yourself," he said, mounting his broom.

I watched him fly in circles, then took a deep breath and placed my broom down in a perfect position.

_You can do it_, I told myself. _You've seen how Harry Potter does it_.

"Up," I said firmly and the broom hopped a few inches off the ground before remaining stationary again. I was aware that Marcus Flint was eyeing me from his broom.

"Up!" I shouted this time, mildly frustrated.

To my surprise, it did as I was told.

I climbed aboard and kicked off the ground.

I nearly fell over.

I held the school broom with a death grip and made my way towards Marcus. I remembered thinking Marcus was right - the broom _was_ giving me splinters.

But I will die before I let him know he was right.

I was two metres away from Marcus when it happened.

The broom jerked unexpectedly. I lost my grip and lost control of it. Pretty soon, I was hanging from it, on one hand.

I screamed ten years out of my life.

The broom was moving faster than ever. I was going to crash into the ground and become a pile of bones. I closed my eyes in fright.

_This is it_, I thought fearfully. _I'm going to die in this virtual place and my body is going to remain here. I won't see my parents again. I won't see Lacey again. Hell, I won't even be seeing Jamie Yea-_

"Gotcha," a voice murmured in my ear. I felt myself being carried, being held in the arms of -

I opened my eyes.

- Marcus Flint.

I was still shaking violently when we landed. He gave me what I least expected - a hug - and I calmed down. Call me corny, but that was when I realised his eyes are the most perfect shade of brown I ever seen.

**[A][N]**

_In the next chapter... _Zhang Lin takes a stroll and Flint thought she gave him a hint... It turned out to be the most disastrous evening they ever had.


	6. I was mortified

Chapter 5 - I was mortified

"He _saved _your life?" Cho repeated in disbelief.

I nodded, grinning like an idiot. "Ironic isn't it?" I asked her. "First he puts me in hospital, and now-"

"He saves you," Cho finished. She eyed me with a look. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you've got him under your spell."

I disguised my giggle into a cough, refusing to act like one of those exaggerating wannabes, and gave Cho a blank look instead. "Don't be ridiculous," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Who saved Ling?" a Ravenclaw asked, stirring her soup.

I shot her an Avada Kedavra look that suggested that she ought to shut up or I would shut it for her. I helped myself to a bit of ham, and glanced at the Slytherin table subtlety.

At least I thought it was subtle. Marcus looked up that instant and we locked eyes. Blushing, I turned away reluctantly and found someone else looking at me.

He was the Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He knew I saw him, and quickly pretended he was staring at something _behind_ me. I smiled, but wasn't sure if he caught it.

I averted my eyes back to Marcus. Darn. He didn't see Oliver Wood looking at me. Grrr. I wanted him to be jealous - wait, what am I thinking? Hello, this is Marcus Flint we are talking about. Evil prat, remember?

I shook my head and nudged Cho. "I'm heading out for a walk. I'll talk to you later 'kay?" I whispered and got up before Cho could say anything else.

The lake was beautiful that night. Surprisingly, it was full moon. A wolf howled in the night far from where I was.

I neared the lake and dipped my toe in it. It was _cold_. Suddenly I felt arms around me. Shocked, stunned and alarmed, I fell back - into the lake, with the other person.

It turned out to be Marcus Flint.

"Flint!" I yelled furiously, splashing about. I panicked, remembering I didn't know how to swim. "Help!"

Marcus realised what was happening and quickly swam over to me. "It's okay, I've got you," he shouted, pulling me to the edge.

When we reached the shore, I slapped him - after I coughed out the water, that is.

"Wha-?" he started, bewildered. "I saved your life, Chang, and I expected a better reward!"

I forced a bright smile on my face. "A reward huh?" I repeated, and balled my fists up to stop myself from giving him another slap. "_What did you think you were doing, hugging me from the back_?" If I had heard my words, I would have known it sounded like a statement instead of a question. I took no heed whatsoever. I didn't even know I was screaming in fury.

"I saved your life yesterday, Chang," he reminded me loudly. "And I saved yours again _today_. One would think you wouldn't mind something so trivial-"

"Trivial?" I spat and poked him in the chest. "No, _you_ would think I wouldn't mind." I glared at him, unaware that tears were running down my cheeks. "_I_'m not one of your Slytherin groupie. _I _will mind. _I_'m not as cheap as _you_ think I am."

Marcus stared at me, stunned. He probably didn't think I was capable of such outbursts. Maybe not what the _real_ Chang Ling will do, but I'm Zhang Lin, and I'm, well, _me_.

"I guess I was wrong about you after all!" I shouted, ignoring the wet trails my tears were leaving on my cheeks. I spun around and stalked back, drenched, into the castle.

**[A][N]**

_In the next chapter..._ Professor Snape pairs her up with - Marcus Flint. Meanwhile, Headmaster Dumbledore announces a special event to be taken place and Zhang Lin signs up. 

Sorry, this is so short. Lol. Quality matters, not quantity, right? ^-^ Before you close this window, hit Review!

@ Kristen: Ah, because she had amnesia, so she had that flying lesson.


	7. I was in love

Chapter 6 - I was in love

Professor Snape gave me a look. I gulped. _Please don't give me detention for not turning up yesterday,_ I pleaded in my mind.

"Why weren't you in class yesterday, Chang?" he asked sharply.

I jumped, for I was still lost in my thoughts. I didn't know how to reply to his question. "I... I..."

"We cut your class to go to Hogsmeade yesterday," someone called.

MARCUS FLINT.

Professor Snape turned his head slowly and gave his student a raise of his eyebrow. "Is that so, Miss Chang?" I started to open my mouth to reply, but he cut me off. "Detention, Chang and Flint, tomorrow." He gave me and Marcus a last look before continuing the class.

"There will be no practical today," he announced, much to the relief of the class. Everyone was glad that he wouldn't be able to deduct points from their own house. "However-" Our smiles wilted. "-A surprise test."

I groaned along with the class. Snape targeted me right away. "Do you have anything to add, Miss Chang?"

"No," I muttered.

He continued as if I had not said a thing. "I will allow you to do in pairs for this test - but - only with the other house. And since Flint and Chang went off for a 'date' yesterday, I shall be generous and let the both of you be pairs."

My jaw dropped. I shook my head violently. "No way!" I exclaimed. "Please, Snape, you can't do this-"

"Professor Snape," he corrected flatly. "Five points from Ravenclaw for your impoliteness. Please move over to your partner, Miss Chang."

I stood up so fast and so furiously that my chair fell over.

"Another five points for that noise."

Marcus glanced at me once I reached his table before looking back to the paper Snape had given us.

I sat as far as I could without my paper actually off his table.

"I'm sorry."

The sentence came so quietly and so unexpected, I blinked confusedly. "Did you say something?" I questioned with mild irritation. He repeated his apology again and this time I raised my eyebrow and felt his forehead. "Are you running a fever?"

"Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I don't do apologies," he retorted dryly. I even managed a smile at him. I must be going nuts.

McGonagall called for attention. Every student, including me (reluctantly that is), looked up from our dinner and at our Headmaster.

"As you all know," he began. "That we have some exchange students joining us in two days. The professors and I have decided to hold a performance to... welcome them." Professor Dumbledore paused and nodded at our Muggle Studies professor to continue.

"This performance," he said nervously, looking from his notes. "Will be musical themed. There will be auditions held tomorrow for students who wishes to play a musical instrument at the performance..."

The professor droned on but I didn't hear the rest. "Hmm..." I mused. "Musical performance huh..."

That night, when all the prefects have fallen asleep, I searched my whole dormitory for an instrument. I came across a guitar and raised my eyebrow. What a perfect coincidence that this Chang Ling plays the same instrument that I do in the real world.

I got the guitar out of my closet and walked down the stairs from the dormitory to the common room, examining the guitar. It was in a better shape than the one I own at home. Suddenly my eyes were filled with tears. Home... I wonder when I can go back. I hadn't realised I missed everyone so much that my heart aches. I sighed deeply and started off my strumming after I placed a silencing charm so as not to disturb the other prefects.

Little did I know one of them weren't sleeping at all, and was in fact, watching me.

**[A][N]**

_In the next chapter..._ Detention with Marcus. Sigh. Quidditch match: Slytherin VS Gryffindor. Double sigh.

Big shock! Everyone missed me? =) Sorry for not updating for centuries. I can't believe I spent so much time on this fic. Gah... Remember to review at the end of the chappie!


	8. I was afraid

Chapter 7 - I was afraid 

I groaned as the first ray of sunlight hit my eyes. I got out of bed slowly and lazily, as if each movement caused me pain. I remembered what today was and sighed.

Doomsday.

In other words, detention day with Marcus Flint. I doubt I was really looking forward to it, even though my feelings towards him were for the better. Still... detention? Bah. I hate detention.

Literally crawling to the bathroom door, I stopped at the mirror. Yeech. I looked like crap. If I was going to see Marcus Flint for three hours, I damned well should at least look good.

Funny I didn't see the danger of my words.

I looked at Marcus. He looked back at me. We sighed.

"Let's start cleaning," I muttered, pointing at the trophies behind him. There must be a zillion there. But it was all new to me, of course. Wizards' trophies seemed to shine even longer. I don't even know why they have to call us to clean trophies. This is entirely boring, and it's all Marcus's fault.

Marcus took a trophy, sat down beside me and started to polish it. A thick silence hung over us.

I cleared my throat. "Are you ready for Quidditch later?" I asked him politely.

He nodded and smiled confidently. "I'm sure we will beat Gryffindor." He frowned just then. "I do wish Malfoy would be quicker in getting the Snitch."

I broke into a grin. "Oh come on," I teased. "Admit it. The Gryffindor Seeker is better, swifter and just... plain better."

Marcus gave me an annoyed look. "Harry Potter," he spat. "Is not better. He's a goddamned teacher's pet."

I nearly jumped his surprise at the venom in his tone. "What happened between the two of you?" I asked concernedly.

The mutinous look in Marcus's eyes disappeared. He smiled back at me. "Nothing," he said. "Nothing worth remembering."

I shook my head in exasperation. Boys.

I stood up to return the trophy I was polishing back to its original position and took another one off the shelf. I was about to head back and sit when I tripped and fell...

... Right into the surprised arms of Marcus Flint who caught me by instinct.

"You okay?" he murmured.

The heat rose up my cheeks but I continued to look him in the eyes unfalteringly anyway. "I don't know," I said, huskily, much to my embarrassment.

Marcus started to close the gap between us when suddenly something dropped.

The stupid trophy from my stupid, clumsy hand.

He stepped back immediately. "Sorry," we both said at the same time. The uncomfortable silence settled again, and this time I didn't bother making conversation, and neither did he.

I stared expressionlessly ahead as Cho talked excitedly next to me, pointing to the Quidditch players in both Gryffindor and Slytherin teams. I found out that the commentator, Lee Jordon, was an incredibly bias person.

Boys.

"Excellent Bludger sent by Fred Weasley," Lee yelled into the microphone. "Hit Montague right in the face-"

"Spare us the details, Jordon," Professor McGonagall said irritably.

"Sorry, professor. Marcus Flint, captain and Chaser of the Slytherin team is heading for the hoops and..."

My head snapped up as soon as I heard Marcus's name. I watched with bated breath as I saw him throw the Quaffle... and missed. Oliver Wood, Keeper of the Gryffindor team blocked it easily.

My eyes continued to follow Marcus, almost hearing him curse, almost feeling his anger. He was conversing with a Slytherin Beater, when suddenly, he grabbed his Beater bat and smacked the Bludger towards Oliver Wood. I gasped. How dare he!

None of the professors or Lee Jordon, as a matter of fact, saw that. At that instant, our eyes met. I looked at him for a while before turning away in disgust.

"Making eyes at a certain Chaser, Ling?" Cho teased. I gave her an annoyed look. "He doesn't look all that cute to me, but I supposed I ought to respect your choice. Moreover-" she broke off.

I glanced up at her and followed her eyes to the Quidditch Field.

Marcus had fallen from his broom!

I let out a cry of surprise as I hurried down the steps to the Quidditch Field. "Marcus," I whispered as soon as I was beside him. "Marcus, are you alright?"

He looked awfully pale to me. I followed the stretcher carrying him out of the field without any hesitation.

_Please let him be alright_, I thought, biting my fingernail sub-consciously. _Please._

I managed to come to the audition after much coaxing from Cho. I stood onstage, clutching my - Chang Ling's - guitar tightly as I tried to calm myself down but to no avail. You try being calm when all the professors are staring at you.

I smiled tightly at the professors. "I, um," I began stupidly, wincing as I heard my voice magnified across the hall. I cleared my throat nervously. "I wrote this song and I composed it on a guitar."

I sat down on the chair they provided and took a few deep breaths, adjusting the guitar strings. A few seconds of silence passed.

Professor Snape looked annoyed. "Are you going to play or not?" he snapped.

Out of nervousness, my hand 'twanged' the guitar. The professors, including me, grimaced at the awful noise.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, and positioned my hands to play.

And then I remembered I forgot the lyrics.

"Are you ready, Miss Chang?" Professor Snape asked irritably.

"I can't do it," I muttered to myself, ignoring him. "I still have the dreaded stage fri-"

"Yes, she's ready!" a voice shouted from backstage. Marcus Flint. He walked out as quickly as he could considering he had to use crutches and turned to me.

"Mr Flint," a professor called. "You are not allowed here. How did you-?"

Marcus and I ignored them all. He looked at me. "You can do it, Ling," he said. "I know you can. Trust yourself."

"Are you ready, Miss Ch-?"

"Yes, I'm ready," I interrupted, a smile breaking onto my face when I realised Marcus had ceased calling me by my last name. It was as though I suddenly had a source of confidence and I began to play with renewed energy.

**[A][N]**

_In the next chapter..._ Zhang Lin bumps into Marcus's dear friend and gets a shock.

I got a shock myself for updating at last. Sorry, didn't want to write the Quidditch part at first. Please join my new site: s2.invisionfree.com/alluvia


	9. I was lied to

Chapter 8 - I was lied to

"Shit," I cursed under my breath, running towards the dungeons for my Potions class. Snape was _so_ going to kill me. "Of all lessons to be late..."

_Crash!_

"Watch it!" someone snapped at me. "Disgusting mudblood."

By now, I was pissed off, my books were all over the hallway, and I have bruised kneecaps. I glared at the Slytherin. "It's not my fault that you are half blind yourself," I shot back testily, and began bending down to collect my belongings. "Idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot, bitch?" he spat, pulling me up by the collar of my robes. "Apologise at once."

I sneered at him. "Who are you to make me?" I challenged.

Before I knew it, he had me pinned against the wall, his hands on each side of me. "If you weren't a mudblood, I would have been interested," he mused.

"Let me go," I growled, trying to find air that was not polluted by Slytherins to breathe in.

His lips came crushing down on mine, catching me by surprise. As if it had shocked me into my senses, I suddenly had the strength to push him away. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

He narrowed his eyes, making me wonder if this was the first time a girl rejected him. "You are just a useless bitch," he said, although I wasn't sure if that sentence was said to convince me or him. "Who don't even know she is being used by Flint for a dare."

"Liar," I said immediately, giving an Avada Kedavra glare. "Marcus would never do that to me."

He laughed, and I noticed his hand had reached into his robes to take out his wand. "_Cru-_"

"Now, now, Wollem," a voice drawled from a distance. Marcus sauntered towards out. "Spouting curses in the hallway? You're losing your touch."

Marcus's housemate merely laughed. "You are taking this dare too seriously, Flint," he told him as if it was truly amusing. I narrowed my eyes. I could see nothing hilarious in this situation.

Marcus's eyes widened, and he quickly shot me a look which I pretended not to notice. "Go to class, Wollem, before I take away Slytherin's points."

As 'Wollem' walked away from us, I all but ignored Marcus and stalked towards the dungeons.

"Well?"

Marcus sighed in exasperation. "Well what?" he asked for the eighth time. 

I finally gave up and asked him. "What of the dare? What was... Wollem talking about?"

He avoided my eyes and looked at our cauldron instead. We were partners again for today's experiment. "Pass the unicorn hair."

I gave it to him. "Are you going to tell me or not?" I asked again, losing patience fast.

"Aw, you know Swollen Wollem," Marcus said, again trying to avoid the subject. "He talks rubbish half the time."

"And what of the other time?" I shot back. "So it's true then? Are you using you?"

He looked uncomfortable then.

"I trusted you!" I yelled, flinging the jar of cockroach feelers at him. "How could you-?"

"Fifteen points from Ravenclaw!" Snape shouted over the din I was making. He smirked. "If you two would like to have a lover's spat, please do it outside."

I ignored Snape, and shot Marcus a look. After that, I said no more.

"I'm so glad you passed the auditions!" Cho enthused. "Now we get to see you play at the performance."

I forced a smile on my face as we made our way to Gladrags Wizardwear to get evening gowns for the event. Today, Professor Dumbledore had announced that fifth years and up were allowed to go to Hogsmeade this whole week to purchase gowns for the concert. I had with me Chang Ling's money pouch. Normally I would feel bad splurging on someone else's money, but today I was in a bad mood and didn't care.

"This looks good on you, Ling," Cho said, pointing at the black gown on the mannequin. "I bet you will look classy in that."

And I did. Without a second thought, I paid for the dress (12 galleons for Lord's sake) and stalked out of the shop, not really noticing that someone behind was staring at me.

**[A][N]**

_In the next chapter... _The concert. The dance. The Kiss.

I believe the next chapter is the last. :)


	10. I returned home

Chapter 9 - I returned home

"Nervous?" Cho asked my reflection in the mirror, her hands holding a comb and a wand. She promised to do my hair and though I was reluctant to let her, she was my cousin after all. Besides, I know nothing about hairstyles other than making a ponytail so I gathered it was wise to allow Cho to do it. In fact, in the short two weeks that I came to stay in Hogwarts, I find that I was... starting to get used to Cho. Which was just as well since I didn't know when I could go home.

I smiled at her. "Just a little. You know-" I arched my eyebrow. "-you haven't told me who you're going with to the concert." My smile turned into a grin at the telltale blush on her cheeks. "Lemme guess, Diggory, isn't it? Trust you not to tell me anything."

"What about you?" she retorted good-naturedly with a grin. "Are you going with Flint?"

My smile disappeared. "No," I said abruptly, in a voice that told her not to argue. After what he did to me, I was not even sure if I could forgive him. All those sweet things he did were lies. It pissed me off that I was so stupid to like someone whom I had only known a few days. The fact that he looked like Jamie should warn me that he had no good intentions.

Jamie. The thought of that boy made me reminisce of home. Will I still be able to go home? Lacey seemed like such a faraway thought now. If it hadn't been her, I wouldn't have ended up here. I sighed and looked at Cho's reflection. I might as well get used to living here.

* * *

Backstage, everyone was rushing here and there. A girl was hysterically crying into poor bewildered Professor Flitwick's arms. There was a fight between a band of five boys at the back. I cringed when I saw a violin crashed onto the ground. Apparently, I was the only one sane. 

I sat still alone. Cho had offered to come backstage with me but I told her not to. Clearly, anyone with half a brain could see that she was besotted with Cedric Diggory. How could I be so horrid to deprive her of that?

Dumbledore's voice boomed across the Great Hall as he introduced the exchange students. It was loud enough to gather some peace backstage and a sigh of relief escaped my lips. At last, some silence. I listened to the headmaster half-heartedly, my own mind drifting away from the scene. It was only when a hard shove to my shoulders than I snapped out of my daydream and looked straight at one of the students in charge of the concert.

"You are up first," he yelled as though I was deaf. I blinked at him in confusion and followed his nod to the group of boys who had been fighting earlier. "Their drummer broke his wrist."

Oh great. Why do these things only happen to me? "But I'm not ready!" I started to protest until I saw the look of panic across his face. Why make his job even more difficult. I swallowed and gave him a shrug. "Fine." The worst scenario that could happen was me forgetting the lyrics.

Within two minutes, I was up onstage with my - Chang Ling's - guitar. And then I felt the beginnings of stage fright. My mind went back to the time I auditioned, and how Marcus...

I drew a deep breath and strummed the first chord on the guitar. I'm playing for nobody, I told myself. Pretend you are alone and nobody's listening. Pretend you don't hear the snickers. Pretend you didn't just hear someone yell "mudblood".

"_'Do you wanna run away together?'  
I would say it was your best line ever  
Too bad I fell for it  
And I walked alone   
Waiting for you to come along  
Take my tortured heart by the hand  
And write me off_"

With each line, I felt more confident. My eyes immediately sought out Marcus in a crowd of Slytherins with a girl hanging by his arm. I noticed he was wearing the funny silver ring I saw on Malfoy and a few of the Slytherins. Were they some sort of a cult? Before I could delve deeper into it, his eyes met mine and I looked away.

"_You forced me to become strong  
When I just craved being weak  
And you think you know  
And I would like to think so  
But do you know that when you go  
I fall apart_"

A small smile formed on my lips when I saw Cho and Cedric. Was there a couple more in love?

"_I'm tired of hiding behind these blind eyes  
I'm tired of this smile that even I don't recognise_"

* * *

"You were awesome!" Cho enthused when I came out from backstage after leaving the guitar there. My cheeks reddened at the compliment since I had never played for anyone before. I was about to answer Cho when someone tapped on my shoulder. 

Oliver Wood.

He cleared his throat nervously. "That... that was a great song," he said with a half smile. I smiled my thanks, but he was too busy looking at my heels to notice. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure-"

"No, she doesn't." My head snapped up and my eyes narrowed. Bloody Flint, hadn't he made my life miserable enough?

"I can answer for myself," I retorted, folding my arms as I glared up at six foot tall boy. Unfortunately, it was difficult to look angry when your head is tilted up to stare down a person.

"Look, Chang Lin," Marcus said, a hint of irritation in his voice. "I know it was wrong of me and I apologise. But-"

"I don't care," I said icily and would have turned around to get Oliver if Marcus hadn't grab my arm and all but dragged me to the dance floor. "Wha-?"

He held my hand and waist gingerly, and I reluctantly placed my hand on his neck and let him take the other one. I refused to look him in the eye, choosing to look sideways at Oliver. Annoying prat. Marcus, that is.

"Do you like him?" came the unexpected question.

I blinked at him stupidly. "What?" I said again.

Marcus nodded at Oliver. "Him. You like him?"

"Why is it your business?"

"Because I like you."

I stopped in my tracks at the precise moment a couple twirled in our direction. Their elbows shoved me but the only step I made was to release Marcus's hands and stalk towards the punch bowl. He was still playing that stupid game, wasn't he? Good grief, wasn't it enough that he had a dare with his silly Slytherins? Now he had to humiliate me in front of the whole school _and_ the exchange students?

"Wait!" he yelled, as he caught my hand and pulled me back to the dance floor. His grip on me tightened as though he knew I was going to escape again. I seethed angrily.

"I've had enough of your stupid games, Flint," I snapped at him as I desperately twisted my hand to get him to loosen his grip on it. "What's this now; did they dare you to get me angry? If they did, well, congrats on your winning."

He pulled me into our former dance position. "Could you just listen and not talk for once, Ling?" he asked exasperatedly. I shut up, mostly because of my surprise at him calling my name. Alright, so my name was really Zhang Lin instead of "Ling" but who was keeping track? This was the second time he used my name. (The first was during the auditions where he was _not_ supposed to be.)

"Yes, they did dare me to make you fall in love with me-" He tightened his grip again when he saw that I was about to flee. "-but I didn't take it seriously." He licked his lips. "Because during the time, I started to... like you."

"Why didn't you take it seriously?" I returned, pretending to ignore the latter part of his confession even though I was hoping that he wasn't lying this time. "You could have a chance of humiliating the mudblood."

He winced and swallowed. "Because... you're the only girl who was even remotely interested in me in disregard of my blood and money. And because I am attracted to you. I really like you, Ling."

There it was again. Ling.

I wasn't sure what to think. He didn't look as if he were lying, but I wasn't exactly good at judging people correctly. "Are you sure this isn't a dare?" He shook his head fervently. I smiled hesitantly. "Good, because I like you too." I laughed when I saw his face brighten. I hesitated to continue. Maybe I should say this another time. No. "But," I continued, biting my lower lip when I saw his wary expression, "I don't belong here." I gave him a summarised version of how I managed to appear in the strange world of theirs and watched as his face turned from red to green to white.

"Y-you're a Muggle?" he asked slowly.

I nodded.

"No wonder. No wonder you're so different from the usual Chang Ling." He shook his head in shock and I had to drag him to continue our dance lest another couple knocked into us. He smiled sadly and drew me closer to him.

Somehow I knew that I was going to leave. From the expression on his face, he knew, too. Both of my arms went around his neck as he lowered his head. God, I don't want to leave. His lips pressed against mine (I could hear gasps of Slytherins) and I returned his kiss just as enthusiastically. We deepened the kiss as though it were our last and when we came up for air, I could see my vision darkening.

"Goodbye, Marcus."

* * *

"Zhang Lin? Zhang Lin, you okay?" 

I groaned.

"She's awake! Thank God. What would we do without you..." the voice jabbered on.

I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up. My eyes surveyed my surroundings. I was outside the shop that Lacey and I entered minutes ago. What happened? Gracious, my head hurt worse than suffering a hungover. The only thing I could remember was pressing the return key... and then... and then... I'm on the ground. My eyebrows furrowed. Why did I feel like I forgot something?

"Jamie here rescued you, you know," Lacey said with a broad smile at the boy in question. "He caught you before you passed out. You okay now?" I nodded. "I'm going to go get you something to drink."

There was a brief moment of silence when Lacey went off, leaving me with the annoying prat. My plan was to ignore him and pretend he didn't exist until Lacey came back. Except that at that moment, my eyes fell on the familiar-looking silver ring on his finger. Where had I seen that before? I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at Jamie.

He smiled. "Hello, Ling."

* * *

_**/AN/**_

It's FINISHED AT LAST! Haha. Sorry I procrastinated. I do hope the ending wasn't too confusing. Oh yes, and the song lyrics from above is supposed to be written by Zhang Lin, but I got lazy and just took the lyrics from the Wreckers ("The Good Kind").

This story is complete.


End file.
